Mötley Crüe
Mötley Crüe ('mɒtliː kruː, рус.— Пёстрое наводнение) — американская глэм-метал-группа, основанная в Лос-Анджелесе в 1981 году. Является ярчайшим представителем этого жанра и одним из его стержней. Группа была создана бас-гитаристом Никки Сиксом и ударником Томми Ли, впоследствии к которым присоединились гитарист Мик Марс и вокалист Винс Нил. За историю Mötley Crüe было продано более 80 миллионов копий альбомов по всему миру, включая 25 миллионов в США. Кроме того, члены группы известны по своим образам «суровой жизни»; все участники имели многочисленные проблемы с законом, сидели в тюрьме, прошли через зависимость от алкоголя и наркотиков, имели бесчисленные авантюры с женщинами. История 'Ранние годы: 1981—1983' История Mötley Crüe начинается 17 января 1981 года, когда басист Никки Сикс покидает группу London и начинает совместные репетиции с ударником Томми Ли и вокалистом/гитаристом Грегом Леоном, игравшими раньше в группе Suite 19. Трио репетирует некоторое время, пока Леон не покидает их окончательно. Сикс и Ли начинают поиск новых участников и вскоре знакомятся с Бобом «Мик Марс» Дилом. После прослушивания Марс был принят в группу. Он же и предложил название «Mötley Crüe» на то время безымянной группе. Один из членов группы White Horse, в которой играл Марс, называл White Horse «a motley looking crew». Марс вспомнил эту фразу и изменил написание, добавив умлауты, предположительно взятые из названия немецкого пива, которое они пили в то время. Группе всё ещё требовался вокалист. Когда Мик Марс увидел выступление Винса Нила с группой Rock Candy в Старвуде, Голливуд, он посоветовал Mötley Crüe пригласить Нила. Сначала Нил отказался. Однако, когда другие участники Rock Candy разошлись по разным группам, а Томми Ли, который знал Нила ещё со средней школы, ещё раз пригласил Нила в Mötley Crüe, он согласился. Вскоре Mötley Crüe познакомились со своим первым менеджером Алланом Коффманом. Группа выпустила свой первый сингл «Stick to Your Guns/Toast of the Town», который вышел на их собственном лейбле Leathür Records. Сингл печатался и распространялся Greenworld Distribution в Торрансе, Калифорния. В ноябре 1981 года вышел дебютный альбом «Too Fast for Love», который группа сама спродюсировала и выпустила на Leathür. Тираж альбома составил 20,000 копий. Ассистент Коффмана Эрик Грейф помог Mötley Crüe отправиться в тур по Канаде, в то же время он использовал успех группы в клубах Лос-Анджелеса для переговоров с некоторыми лейблами звукозаписи. В итоге, в конце весны 1982 года был подписан контракт с Elektra Records. По настоянию Elektra Records, дебютный альбом был пересведён продюсером Роем Томасом Бэйкером и переиздан 20 августа 1982 года, а через два месяца канадская WEA выпустила этот альбом с оригинальным сведением Leathür. Во время тура «Crüesing Through Canada Tour '82» с группой произошло много широко освещаемых прессой происшествий. Тур закончился преждевременно, в связи с бедственным финансовым положением группы. В 1983 году Mötley Crüe сменили менеджера Коффмана на Дуга Талера и Дока МакГи, известного по работе с такими группами, как Kiss и Bon Jovi. 'На пике славы: 1984—1991' После выступления на «US Festival» и при поддержке MTV группа быстро набрала популярность в США. Определенную известность группе принесла необычная одежда, ботинки на высоких каблуках, большое количество макияжа, а также постоянное употребление алкоголя и наркотиков. Используя смесь хэви-метала и глэм-рока, на протяжении 80-х группе удалось выпустить несколько альбомов-бестселлеров, которыми являлись «Shout at the Devil» (26 сентября 1983 г.), «Theatre of Pain» (21 июня 1985 г.) и «Girls, Girls, Girls» (15 мая 1987 г.). В последнем альбоме участники группы выразили свою любовь к мотоциклам, виски и стрип-клубам. У группы также были постоянные стычки с законом. В 1984 году Винс Нил разбил свой автомобиль на обратном пути из винного магазина. Его пассажир, барабанщик рок-группы Hanoi Rocks, Николас «Раззл» Дингли, погиб. Нил на предварительном слушании признал себя виновным по обоим пунктам обвинения (управление автомобиля в нетрезвом состоянии и непредумышленное убийство). Суд приговорил его к 30-дневному тюремному заключению (отсидел 18), 200-м часам общественных работ и возмещению ущерба в размере 2,6 млн. $. На плакате вышедшего в 1985 году альбома «Theatre Of Pain» появилось обращение ко всем поклонникам группы с просьбой не садиться за руль в пьяном виде. 22 декабря 1987 Никки Сикс перенес практически смертельную передозировку героина. Считали, что он умер ещё по пути в больницу, но врач, который был фанатом Crüe, спас Сикса, сделав ему два укола адреналина в сердце, и вернул его к жизни. Две минуты его клинической смерти стали вдохновением для песни «Kickstart My Heart», которая достигла 16-й позиции на Mainstream U.S. Chart. С 1986 до 1987, Сикс вел дневник своей героиномании и в конечном счете попал на реабилитацию в январе 1988. В 2006 Никки Сикс издал свои дневники как книгу-бестселлер «The Heroin Diaries; A Year in the Life of a Shattered Rockstar». Образ жизни участников почти разрушил группу, пока их менеджеры Талер и МакГи не вмешались и запретили тур по Европе, опасаясь, что музыканты «вернутся в мешках для трупов». Вскоре после этого все участники группы, за исключением Мика Марса, подверглись реабилитации от наркотиков. Марс вылечился самостоятельно. После реабилитации в 1989 г. Mötley Crüe достигли огромной популярности с выпуском пятого альбома «Dr. Feelgood» (1 сентября 1989 г.), продюсером которого был Боб Рок. 14 октября 1989 года альбом занял первую позицию и оставался в чартах на протяжении 109 недель. В 1989 г. Док МакГи был уволен. Дуг Талер остался единственным менеджером группы. В 1989 г. в Москве группа приняла участие в Международном Московском фестивале мира в компании с Оззи Осборном, Bon Jovi, Skid Row, Scorpions, Gorky Park и Cinderella. 14 октября 1991 г. вышел шестой альбом группы «Decade of Decadence». Он достиг второй позиции среди альбомов на Billboard 200. Этот альбом, как предполагалось, был издан для поклонников, в то время как участники трудились над следующим альбомом. 'Годы Беспорядков (1992—2003)' Винс Нил покинул группу в феврале 1992 года из-за внутренних разногласий между участниками. В это же время распались многие другие глэм-метал-группы 80-х (Ratt, Stryper, White Lion, Europe и Britny Fox). До сих пор точно не известно, был ли Винс Нил выгнан или сам оставил группу. Никки Сикс долго утверждал, что Винс сам ушёл из группы, однако Нил отрицает это и утверждает, что ушёл не по своей воле. Винса Нила заменил Джон Кораби, который прежде играл в Angora и The Scream. Коммерческий успех Crüe снизился в течение 1990-х гг., хотя их одноименный альбом «Mötley Crüe», выпущенный в марте 1994, достиг 7-й позиции на «Billboard Top Ten». В сентябре 1994 г. Талер ушёл с поста менеджера группы. Группа воссоединилась в 1997 г. после того, как менеджер Mötley Crüe, Аллен Ковак, и менеджер Винса Нила, Берт Стейн, устроили встречу для Винса, Томми и Никки. Договорившись «оставить их эго в дверях», группа выпустила альбом «Generation Swine». Хотя он и попал на 4-ю позицию в чарте и несмотря на то, что группа выступила на American Music Awards, альбом не был коммерчески успешным. Вскоре после этого группа оставила Elektra и создала собственный лейбл Mötley Records. В 1998 г. истёк контракт между Mötley Crüe и Elektra Records, оставляя группе полную власть над своими материалами и будущими планами. Это означало, что они стали единственными владельцами прав на все свои альбомы. После объявления о конце их отношений с Elektra Records группа стала одной из немногих групп в истории, которые имели права на свою продукцию как полноправные владельцы. В 1999 группа повторно выпустила все свои альбомы, дублированные как «Crücial Crüe». Цифровые переиздания включали в себя демоверсии существующих песен, а также ранее не выпущенные песни. В 1999 г., из-за обострившихся отношений с Винсом Нилом, Томми Ли оставил группу, чтобы начать соло-карьеру. Его заменил барабанщик Рэнди Кастилло, до этого записавший несколько альбомов с Оззи Осборном. Незадолго до запланированного тура в поддержку нового альбома «New Tattoo», вышедшего в 2000 году, Рэнди Кастилло заболел, что заставило его покинуть группу. Он умер от рака 26 марта 2002. «New Tattoo» занимал 41 место в чарте, было продано меньше 200,000 копий альбома. Бывшая барабанщица группы Hole Саманта Мелони присоединилась к Mötley Crüe для тура «New Tattoo». Выступление группы в Солт Лэйк Сити было записано и вошло в состав DVD «Lewd, Crüed & Tattooed». В течение следующих шести лет Никки Сикс был задействован в проектах 58 и Brides of Destruction, в то время как Ли собрал Methods of Mayhem и выступил как соло-исполнитель. Нил со своим сольным проектом продолжал давать концерты, исполняя в основном песни Mötley Crüe. Мик Марс, страдавший от анкилозирующего спондилоартрита, уединился в 2001. В 2001 году была издана автобиографическая книга «The Dirt», описывающая Mötley Crüe как «самую печально известную рок-группу в мире». Книга была в списке десяти лучших бестселлеров по версии New York Times и провела там десять недель. 'Воссоединение и восстановление успеха (2004—2007)' После нескольких встреч с менеджерами в сентябре 2004 Сикс объявил, что он и Нил начали thumb|338px|Никки Сикс и Мик Марс выступают в составе Mötley Crüe в Глазго (14 июня 2005 г.)записывать новый материал. В декабре 2004 г. четверо музыкантов сообщили о подготовке к туру, посвященному воссоединению группы, который начался 14 февраля 2005 г. в городе Сан-Хуан. В феврале того же года был выпущен последний сборник-альбом группы, «Red, White & Crüe», который включал в себя классические композиции, а также три новых песни: «If I Die Tomorrow», «Sick Love Song» и кавер-версия песни The Rolling Stones «Street Fighting Man». Некоторое недоумение было вызвано слухом о том, что ни Томми, ни Мик не участвовали в записи новых песен. Высказывалось предположение, что их подменяли барабанщик группы Vandals Джош Фриз и бывший гитарист группы Beautiful Creatures DJ Ashba. Однако вышедший позже документальный фильм VH1, рассказывающий про воссоединение группы, показал, что Ли действительно участвовал в записи новых песен. Японский выпуск «Red, White & Crüe» включил в себя дополнительную композицию «I’m a Liar (and That’s the Truth)». Сборник занял 6 позицию в чарте, а после стал платиновым. В 2006 году Mötley Crüe совместно с группой Aerosmith отправились на «Route of All Evil Tour». Этот тур являлся ещё одним крупным мероприятием со времен «Carnival of Sins», начавшегося в 2005 году. В июне 2007 г. Mötley Crüe приняли участие в небольшом европейском турне. Вскоре после этого Нил, Марс и Сикс подали в суд на Карла Стабнера, менеджера Томми Ли. Стабнеру был предъявлен иск за заключение контракта на то, чтобы Ли появился на двух неудачных реалити-шоу, повредивших имиджу группы. На официальном веб-сайте Motley.com сообщалось, что судебный процесс был улажен. 'Saints of Los Angeles (2008—2014)' 11 июня 2008 г. участники группы подали иск против Берта Стейна, который, в свою очередь, подал иск против группы. Стейн был личным менеджером Винса Нила, а также, по словам группы и менеджера Аллена Ковача, когда-то работал менеджером Mötley Crüe. Crüe и Ковач, предъявив иск в Верховном суде Графства Лос-Анджелеса, утверждали, что у Стейна не было права на сокращение дохода Mötley Crüe. Стейн предъявил иск в тот же самый день в федеральном суде Нашвилла, говоря, что он был наделен правом на 1,875 процента того, что зарабатывает группа. За этим последовал ещё один судебный процесс, прошедший в Неваде. В июле 2009 г. адвокаты обеих сторон объявили, что споры были «дружески решены» через «глобальное урегулирование». Девятый студийный альбом Mötley Crüe «Saints of Los Angeles» был издан 17 июня 2008 г. в Японии и thumb|326px|Mötley Crüe выступают в США (март 2009 г.)24 июня 2008 г. в США. Первоначально альбом был назван «The Dirt», по одноименному названию автобиографии группы, но впоследствии музыканты решили поменять название. Изначальный состав группы был восстановлен. Летом 2008 года Mötley Crüe возглавили популярный музыкальный фестиваль 'Crüe Fest'. Участие в фестивале также приняли Papa Roach, Trapt и удачный сольный проект Никки Сикса: Sixx:A.M. Mötley Crüe объявили, что в 2011 году возможен выход фильма «The Dirt», основанного на книге, написанной группой совместно с Нилом Страуссом. Есть предположение, что Кристофер Уокен будет играть в этом фильме роль известной звезды рок-н-ролла Оззи Осборна, а Вэл Килмер выступит в роли Дэвида Ли Рота. Статус фильма все еще остается неизвестным, но, по слухам, фильм должен выйти на большие экраны в 2013 году. С июля по сентябрь 2009 года группа возглавляла «Crüe Fest 2». В турне приняли участие Godsmack, Theory of a Deadman, Drowning Pool и Charm City Devils. Mötley Crüe исполнили выборочные песни с альбома «Saints of Los Angeles», а также все песни с «Dr. Feelgood», отмечая 20-летие альбома. В 2010 году Mötley Crüe приняли участие в виде хедлайнеров в «Ozzfest» вместе с Оззи Осборном и Робом Хэлфордом. 28 января 2014 года Mötley Crüe объявили о завершении карьеры и о проведении прощального тура. Влияние Такие группы, как Papa Roach, Buckcherry, Adelitas Way, Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Moby, Murderdolls, Backyard Babies, Private Line, Slipknot, The Living End, Belladonna, Mana, Hardcore Superstar, Vains of Jenna и Black Veil Brides, заявляли, что Mötley Crüe оказала влияние на их творчество, отдельно упоминая альбомы Too Fast for Love и Shout at the Devil. Барабанщик Disturbed Майк Венгрен говорил о влиянии Томми Ли на его стиль игры на барабанах. Ранний образ Mötley Crüe, показанный в видеоклипах, имитировался множеством артистов, таких, как Bowling for Soup, Beck, Red Hot Chili Peppers, New Order, Aerosmith. Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Винс Нил — вокал, губная гармошка (1981—1992, 1997 — настоящее время) *Мик Марс — гитара, бэк-вокал (1981 — настоящее время) *Никки Сикс — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (1981 — настоящее время) *Томми Ли — ударные, клавишные, бэк-вокал (1981—1999, 2004 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Джон Кораби — вокал, ритм-гитара (1992—1997) *Ренди Кастило — ударные (1999—2002) *Саманта Мелони — ударные (2002—2004) 'Приглашённые участники' *Уилл Хант — ударные (2006—2007): несколько дат в североамериканском туре, несколько дат в европейском туре. *Харви Уоррен — ударные (2006): заменял Томми Ли 5 апреля 2006 года в Enmax Centrium in Red Deer, Канада. Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1981 — Too Fast for Love *1983 — Shout at the Devil *1985 — Theatre of Pain *1987 — Girls, Girls, Girls *1989 — Dr. Feelgood *1994 — Mötley Crüe *1997 — Generation Swine *2000 — New Tattoo *2008 — Saints of Los Angeles 'Концертные альбомы' *1999 — Live: Entertainment or Death *2006 — Carnival of Sins Live 'Компиляции и переиздания' *1991 — Decade of Decadence *1998 — Greatest Hits *1999 — Supersonic and Demonic Relics *2003 — The Millennium Collection: The Best of Mötley Crüe *2005 — Red, White & Crüe *2009 — Greatest Hits 'Бокс-сеты' *2003 — Music to Crash Your Car to: Vol. 1 *2004 — Music to Crash Your Car to: Vol. 2 *2004 — Loud as F@*k 'Мини-альбомы' *1988 — Raw Tracks *1990 — Raw Tracks 2 *1994 — Quaternary 'Ремиксы и синглы' *1981 — Live Wire *1983 — Shout at the Devil *1984 — Looks That Kill *1984 — Too Young to Fall in Love *1985 — Smokin' in the Boys Room *1985 — Home Sweet Home *1987 — Girls, Girls, Girls *1987 — Wild Side *1987 — You're All I Need *1989 — Dr. Feelgood *1989 — Kickstart My Heart *1990 — Without You *1990 — Don't Go Away Mad (Just Go Away) *1990 — Same Ol' Situation (S.O.S.) *1991 — Primal Scream *1991 — Home Sweet Home '91 *1991 — Anarchy in the U.K. *1994 — Hooligan's Holiday *1994 — Misunderstood *1997 — Afraid *1997 — Beauty *1998 — Bitter Pill *1999 — Teaser *2001 — Hell on High Heels *2001 — New Tattoo *2004 — If I Die Tomorrow *2005 — Sick Love Song *2008 — Saints of Los Angeles *2008 — Mutherfucker of the Year *2009 — White Trash Circus *2012 — Sex *2015 — All Bad Things 'DVD' *1986 — Uncensored *1990 — Dr. Feelgood The Videos *1992 — Decade of Decadence *1998 — Behind the Music: Mötley Crüe *2001 — Lewd, Crüed & Tattooed *2003 — Greatest Video Hits *2005 — Classic Mötley Crüe: Universal Masters DVD Collection *2006 — Carnival of Sins Live *2009 — Crüe Fest Видеография *1982 — Live Wire *1984 — Looks That Kill *1984 — Too Young to Fall in Love *1985 — Smokin' in the Boys Room *1985 — Home Sweet Home *1987 — Girls, Girls, Girls *1987 — Wild Side *1987 — You're All I Need *1989 — Dr. Feelgood *1989 — Kickstart My Heart *1990 — Without You *1990 — Don't Go Away Mad (Just Go Away) *1990 — Same Ol' Situation (S.O.S.) *1991 — Anarchy in the U.K. *1991 — Primal Scream *1991 — Home Sweet Home '91 *1994 — Hooligan's Holiday *1994 — Misunderstood *1994 — Smoke the Sky *1997 — Afraid *1997 — Shout at the Devil '97 *1998 — Enslaved *2001 — Hell on High Heels *2004 — If I Die Tomorrow *2005 — Sick Love Song *2008 — Saints of Los Angeles *2008 — Mutherfucker of the Year *2009 — White Trash Circus *2011 — Kickstart My Heart *2012 — Sex *2015 — All Bad Things Туры *In The Beginning *«Anywhere USA» Northern California Tour (1981) *Too Fast For Love Tour (1981) *Cruesing Through Canada Tour (1981—1982) *Shout at the Devil World Tour (1983—1984) *Welcome To The Theatre Of Pain Tour (1985—1986) *Girls, Girls, Girls World Tour (1987—1988) *Moscow Music Peace Festival (1989) *Dr. Feelgood World Tour (1989—1990) *Monsters Of Rock Tour 1991 (1991) *Anywhere There’s Electricity Tour (1994) *Live Swine Listening Party Tour (1997) *Mötley Crüe Vs. The Earth Tour (1997) *Greatest Hits Tour (1998—1999) *Maximum Rock Tour (1999) (с Scorpions) *Welcome To The Freekshow Tour (1999) *Maximum Rock 2000 Tour (с Megadeth — 2000) *New Tattoo Tour (2000) *Japanese Tour 2000 (2000) *Red, White & Crüe Tour 2005…Better Live Than Dead (2005) *Carnival Of Sins Tour (2005—2006) *Route of All Evil Tour (с Aerosmith — 2006) *Mötley Crüe Tour 2007 (2007) *Crüe Fest (2008) (с Buckcherry, Papa Roach, Sixx:A.M. и Trapt) *Saints Of Los Angeles Tour (2009) *Crüe Fest 2: The White Trash Circus (2009) (с Godsmack, Theory Of A Deadman, Drowning Pool и Charm City Devils) *The Dead Of Winter Canadian Tour (2010) *Ozzfest 2010 Tour (2010) *Sonisphere Festival (2010) *Glam-A-Geddon (2011) (с Poison и New York Dolls) *Mötley Crüe 30th Anniversary Japan　Tour (October 2011) *Mötley Crüe tour of England (2011) *European Tour (2012) *The Tour с Kiss (2012) *Canadian Tour (2013) Интересные факты *Группа снялась в роли самих себя в последней серии 4 сезона сериала «BONES». *В игре GTA Vice City можно услышать их песню «Too Young To Fall In Love» на радиостанции V-Rock. *В игре GTA: VCS можно услышать их песню «Looks That Kill» на радиостанции V-Rock. *В игре FlatOut 2 можно услышать их песню «Dr. Feelgood». *В игре Saints Row: The Third можно услышать их песни «Live Wire» и «Shout at the Devil». *В игре Tony Hawk’s American Wasteland можно услышать их песню «Live Wire». *В игре GTA: Episodes from Liberty City можно услышать их песню «Wild Side» на радиостанции Liberty Rock Radio. *В игре Brutal Legend можно услышать их песню «Dr. Feelgood». *В одном из эпизодов сериала «Californication» Томми Ли, сидя за роялем, поёт песню «Home Sweet Home». *В фильме «Машина времени в джакузи» можно услышать песни «Home Sweet Home», «Keep Your Eyes On The Money» и «Kickstart My Heart». *В фильме «Университет монстров» можно услышать песню «Kickstart My Heart». *В фильме «Демоны» (1985) можно услышать песню «Save Our Souls». Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы глэм-метала Категория:Альбомы глэм-рока Категория:Группы глэм-панка Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы альтернативного метала Категория:Группы cock-rock Категория:Группы гранжа Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы панк-рока Категория:Группы рок-н-ролла Категория:Коллективы Лос-Анжелеса Категория:Коллективы из Лос-Анжелеса Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке